pocketcardjockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagger Steel
Jagger Steel is one of the jockeys you meet in the course of the game, as apart of the side story that occurs as you win G1 races with your horses. Profile Appearance Jagger wears a blue jockey helmet with brown straps, along with matching blue goggles. He has light brown spiked hair, with a large bang peeking out underneath his helmet along with spiked hair at the back of his head. He wears a blue and black jockey silk, with a black cross sash design on the chest. He also wears light grey pants, along with black jockey race boots. Personality Jagger at first sports a friendly demeanor towards the player, with his first appearance in-game consisting of him coming up to them and declaring that they're his rival, along with commenting on how good their performance has been during the races. However, in the following cutscenes, he is shown to be insecure, actively investigating the player as to why they seem to be suddenly achieving constant wins. He goes as far as to question Mr. Maekawa about their success and play detective, even considering getting into an accident with a horse himself to awaken supposed "super jockey powers". In the end, he claims his relentless questioning was to learn what he could do to extend his limits further, claiming it's something he's always done. Despite this, he still goes on and pesters Mr. Maekawa on the matter still thinking there is a secret to the players sudden success. In later cutscenes it's revealed Jagger goes great lengths in taking care of himself when the player character remarks about his youthful appearance, telling the player he "tries to stay in the best condition both mentally and psychically for the races". It's also through this conversation that it's revealed he eats 99% cacao chocolate after each race, as a way to circumvent the fatigue he feels after races. Jagger is shown to be caring during the dilemma with Jimmy later in the game, bringing Jimmy back to his senses after he approaches the player character and Jagger during conversation speaking in horse noises. He shows concern for Jimmy after he calms him down and suggests he goes out to buy some carrot juice for himself to satiate his need for carrots, even giving him a ten dollar bill and tells him to buy as much juice as he wants with it after he tells him he doesn't have any money to buy some. During the time Jimmy goes missing later on, it's mentioned he and the player character contacted the police to search for him in hopes of finding him, mentioning the only thing they can do for now is "pray that he's safe". When Jimmy makes his return from being missing, Jagger immediately angrily grabs ahold of Jimmy and expresses concern over where he had been the entire time, bringing up how his absence left everyone worried. When Jimmy mentions the trouble he got in due to not paying his taxi fare, Jagger tells him he could have given him and the player a call for help, demonstrating his willingness to help. During Jimmy's lengthy story about his time on the farm, he interrupts it halfway through to get him to the point of when he regained his sanity, expressing concern over how he came back to his senses, and eventually questions him about if he's able to race after the incident showing he cares about his well being. When it eventually comes to Jimmy giving him the gift of a rotten burger in his own error of thinking he wanted a burger instead of Durger's chocolate, he isn't held up by the error and welcomes him back to the racing scene, happy to see he's safe. In-Game Description "A renown jockey who has dominated all the G1 races at unbelievable speed. Currently known as the best jockey alive. Lately, he has noticed the drastic improvement in (Player Name)'s riding, and has been keeping tabs. The name Jagger often found as the record holder in each race is him. He is a living legend." Trivia * Jagger owns the record time for almost every race in-game, and serves as the time to beat for each race. ** Interestingly enough, Jagger doesn't own the record time for only one race in-game, which is Kings Gate. In his place as the record holder for this time is Angus, an unknown jockey who goes unmentioned the entire game. No context is ever given to the player as to who Angus is. * Jagger mentions eating 99% cacao chocolate, which is a real type of chocolate that exists and is known to be extremely bitter. Gallery Jagger happy.png|Jagger smiling. Jagger mad.png|Jagger angered. Category:Characters Category:Jockeys